


Anniversary

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: km_anthology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard celebrate their first anniversary of being a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [km_anthology](http://km-anthology.livejournal.com) 2012\. My prompt was tender sex

Leonard walked slowly into his quarters when the Alpha shift was finished for the day, yawn bisecting his face as he rubbed weary fingers against his eyes. When his hand dropped to his side, he saw that Jim was already there, sitting upon the edge of Leonard’s bed, boots off and feet bare against the floor. Jim wasn't wearing his captain's uniform; instead, he was wearing a comfortably worn pair of jeans, and a t shirt that fitted his lean frame snugly. Jim’s hands were draped between his knees in the prayer position, long fingers gleaming in the flickering light. Leonard frowned at that, too entranced with Jim and the casual way that he was dressed to even notice the light surrounding the captain, at first.

“What the devil?” he asked, as he finally cast a glance around the room.

Everywhere that had a free space held a fresh candle, all lit and sending flickering soft light across the room. Shadows danced against the walls in ever shifting patterns, guttering with the doctor’s movements as Leonard moved to walk around the room to stare at them all. He paused in front of Jim, casting a puzzled glance down at the other man, who was watching him with an almost plaintive expression upon his face.

“Don’t you like it?” Jim asked, quietly, in the tone of voice that indicated there was some doubt about that.

“Sure, but I just wanna know why, Jim,” Leonard asked, stepping away suddenly at the crestfallen expression that decorated Jim’s face, sending pain shooting into the other man's blue eyes. 

“I knew you’d forget,” Jim said, sounding just as crestfallen as he felt right then.

“Forget wha ... oh. Our anniversary,” Leonard corrected himself slowly, as he remembered what day it actually was - the first anniversary of when they‘d first became a couple. 

Jim’s expression brightened imperceptibly at that, although his mouth was still a little puckered with his earlier disappointment. He watched as Leonard came closer, to stand between Jim’s spread legs and Leonard balanced his hands on both of Jim’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing gently at Jim’s neck.

“I’m sorry, darlin’, I hadn’t forgotten,” Leonard said, gently. “It’s just been a long day, is all.” 

“I know,” Jim murmured, quietly, as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Leonard’s standard issue pants, pulling the doctor closer. “I just wanted to do something special, romantic for our first ever anniversary.” 

“Candles, Jim,” Leonard snorted, a wry smile curling the corners of his mouth gently. “At least you didn’t get me flowers.” 

“Ah, about that - “ and Jim grinned up at Leonard when the other man’s grip on his shoulder tightened. 

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard warned, a frown pulling his brows down over his eyes.

Jim laughed up at him, thumbs now caressing the skin beneath Leonard’s tunic in tiny concentric circles. He felt Leonard’s skin goosepimple in response and the tiny shudders that contact produced in the other man. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t get you flowers. I know you‘re not into that sort of thing,” Jim assured him, with a chuckle. “I just want a romantic evening with ya, is all.” 

“You can have that,” Leonard agreed, as he moved away from where Jim sat. “Right after I have a shower.”

“I can wait,” Jim assured him, already mourning the loss of Leonard’s skin beneath his fingertips. 

Leonard mumbled something indistinct which Jim didn’t catch, before he disappeared to take his promised shower.

~~~

Jim was still sitting where Leonard had left him when the doctor returned, body covered with casual, loose-fitting pants and a black shirt that he knew Jim liked to see on him. Jim’s face brightened when he saw what Leonard was wearing, bright blue-eyed gaze raking purposefully over Leonard’s body. Jim gave the other man an appreciative, heated smile, brows lowered over clouded blue eyes.

“C’mere,” Jim said, motioning Leonard over and patting the bed beside him.

Leonard mumbled something about damn bossy captains in return, even as he did as Jim had asked. The bed dipped beneath his weight, and shifted even more as Jim leant in closer, lips parted and moistened slightly by his tongue. Leonard’s eyes closed as Jim’s mouth found his, lips soft and sweetly urgent against his own, his hand a firm weight bearing down upon Leonard’s thigh. Leonard returned the kiss, lips pulling against Jim’s own in lingering drags of want and need and must-have. Jim’s hand crept higher, finally shoring up against Leonard’s hip, fingers plunging beneath Leonard’s shirt to caress the doctor’s skin again. Leonard pulled away, eyes heavy lidded, breath harsh as he stared at Jim’s mouth reluctantly drawing away. 

“Jim,” Leonard said, quietly. “Happy anniversary, dammit.” 

“So romantic,” Jim chuckled, his laughter husky between them, sending pleasurable shivers down Leonard’s body.

“I got you something,” Leonard announced, suddenly, as he leant down to produce a gift wrapped box from beneath his bed. 

“Oh? And there was me thinking you’d forgotten,” Jim teased, raising one eyebrow in a look worthy of Spock. 

“In the rush of my shift today, I forgot. It didn’t mean to say I’d forgotten yesterday though,” Leonard said, with a huff, as he handed the brightly gift wrapped box to the other man. 

“What is it?” Jim asked, long fingers plucking at the ribbon inquisitively.

“Open in and you’ll find out, won’t you?” Leonard asked, rolling his eyes at the other man. “It’s a gift, not something to be fondled, you know.” 

“You’re something to be fondled,” Jim shot back, with a cheeky grin that crinkled the skin around his eyes and set his eyes to dancing merrily. 

“Later, m’dear,” Leonard replied, as he pushed at the gift in Jim’s hands.

Jim chuckled and finally eased the ribbon free of its moorings, soft tissue paper crinkling as he pushed it aside. Underneath the paper was a box, and Jim flipped the lid open gently, grinning at the shirt hidden within its depths. It was made of the same material that Leonard’s own black one was made in, soft, buttery velvet that felt warm and comforting beneath Jim’s hands, yet the colour was markedly different than Leonard’s own. Instead of deep and midnight black that went with the other man’s complexion, Jim’s shirt was a deep, midnight blue.

“I got it ‘cos you said you liked mine so much. Blue goes with your eyes,” Leonard explained. 

“I said I liked your shirt on you,” Jim emphasized with a laugh. “It’d look much better on the floor, however.” 

“Later,” Leonard said, with a smile. “I dunno about you, Jim, but I’m fair starved. I need food.” 

Jim made noises of assent, as Leonard stood, striding over to the nearby food replicator and ordering up two bowls of fragrant vegetable stew, followed by plates of pecan pie. Jim waited until the other man handed him the plate of food, before raising it to his nose and inhaling it appreciatively.

“This smells good,” he said. 

They ate in silence after that, forks rising and falling to hungry mouths, aromas of food swirling around them both in the guttering lights of candles. Jim had to admit that the room felt peaceful and Leonard’s body was a warm comfort against his own, thigh pressed neatly beside his. Occasionally, Leonard’s arm would brush against Jim’s and Leonard would raise his gaze just slightly, hazel eyes peering out from beneath dark brows to impale Jim with a meaningful look. Jim smiled back every time, enjoying the silence hanging thick between them, not feeling the need to break it himself. Neither did Leonard, for he, too kept silent, intent upon eating, tongue lapping out occasionally to remove traces of gravy from around his mouth. Candlelight shimmered around them, catching in Leonard’s hair and eyes, turning them a darker shade of hazel edging on brown instead of green. Jim was always fascinated by Leonard’s eyes, changeable colours in different lights, yet still gorgeous all the same. 

Leonard hid his smile behind forkfuls of food, feeling Jim’s scrutiny and enjoying such close regard, even though at any other time he made noisy protests about romantic overtures. Secretly, he enjoyed the attention, especially if said attention came from Jim. He, in turn, enjoyed the way that Jim looked in the candlelight, warm light lending a warm quality to Jim’s hair and glittering against the blue irises of his eyes. That light softened out Jim’s features and made him look younger than he actually was. 

Finally the last of the pecan pie was consumed and the plates and bowls were taken away. Jim rested beside Leonard on the bed, head nestled against Leonard’s shoulder and his hand laid against the other man’s abdomen. He felt the weight of Leonard’s arm about his shoulders, and the sweeping feel of his lips against the top of Jim’s head. He felt relaxed, more relaxed than he had in a long time, and he wondered just how much of that was from being with Leonard and just how much came from the quietude itself. Leonard broke the silence suddenly, making Jim startle with the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet room, despite the fact that the doctor hadn‘t spoken particularly loudly. 

“Thanks, Jim,” Leonard said, and Jim could feel him smile against the top of his head. “It’s been great tonight.”

Jim mumbled out a response of assent, but otherwise said nothing. He felt too lazy to talk, and he was already smiling when Leonard’s hand cupped his chin and tilted his head up by degrees. He was still smiling when Leonard’s mouth found his own, lips working against lips in a gentle kiss, that was slow and drawn out, lazy tongues flickering languidly against one another. Leonard’s mouth tasted of the sweet pecan pie and ice cream he’d been eating, coupled with the taste of Leonard himself just beneath. Jim’s hand slid beneath Leonard’s shirt, stroking up through the fine trace of hair that wound its way up Leonard’s torso before he played with one of the other man‘s nipples. Leonard breathed Jim’s name against his mouth, breath ghosting against his lips in warm swathes. 

Jim’s eyes were hooded, promises held deep within their blue depths as he continued playing with Leonard’s nipple, feeling the nub harden beneath his touch. Leonard’s hands rose and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing skin in the candlelight, skin which Jim explored as he had many times before with fingertips and kissing lips. 

Leonard laid back, enjoying the feel of Jim’s mouth upon him, lips trailing down his abdomen as Jim’s hands busied themselves with removing Leonard’s pants. Leonard could feel harsh bursts of Jim’s breath tickling against his navel and he shifted against the bed, legs spreading as they were freed from the confines of his pants. He felt Jim tugging his shoes off and the constrictive weight of the pants falling away. Jim’s hands were hot, yet light upon him as they trailed up his legs while Jim stood. Leonard watched, as Jim stood and undressed, gaze heavy-lidded and eager as scraps of skin were exposed to the candlelight. 

Finally Jim climbed up onto the bed beside Leonard and Leonard leant in, capturing Jim’s mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. Leonard applied pressure to Jim's body, and the other man rolled onto his back willingly, legs drawing up as Leonard slotted himself between Jim’s thighs. He reached down between Jim’s legs, hand sliding between their bodies before he drew away in surprise.

“You already prepared yourself,” he said in surprise, hand still dipped between them, fingers playing against Jim‘s ass.

“You never asked me what my gift to you was, remember?” Jim smirked up at him. “My gift is me. Happy anniversary.” 

Leonard grunted, blinking down at the still smirking captain. He leant down and pressed another kiss to Jim’s mouth again, before murmuring against Jim’s lips - “Happy anniversary, darlin’.” 

Jim’s only response was to kiss him back, hands circling upon the other man‘s back. They were still kissing when their bodies joined and slid together, soft murmurs mapping out the space between them as they slowly made love upon their bed. Leonard kept the pace slow, tender, eyes closed and mouth open, cheeks flushed as Jim chanced kisses every so often. Leonard growled indeterminate things, half snatched words as Jim bucked up and cried out, eyes closed while Leonard’s opened. Jim looked beautiful to Leonard in that light, so open and relaxed, lips parted while sweat peppered flushed skin. Leonard leant down and nuzzled Jim’s exposed neck, eliciting a hand rested upon the back of his head, a whispered - I love you - from Jim. And when they climaxed, they came hard, cries stained and spinning out into the air, hands clenching and relaxing, until the aftershock dimmed as certain candles sputtered out and died.

They lay in the heated semi-darkness, relearning how to breathe, Leonard partially draped over Jim like a living blanket. Jim stroked his hand through Leonard’s hair, cheek resting against the other man’s, a slight smile decorating his face as they idled together. Leonard finally moved to press a tender kiss to Jim’s neck, mouth lingering against salt-sweat skin that smelt strongly of Jim. 

“I love ya, darlin’,” Leonard drawled, accent thick and lazy against Jim’s throat.

Jim murmured sentiments of love back before they fell silent again, content in each other’s arms. Jim was still half-awake when Leonard slipped into sleep, limbs heavy against his. Leonard’s body was curled around Jim’s in a protective little snuggle that Jim had long since grown accustomed to and had long since grown to welcome. Jim kissed Leonard's closed eyes, and watched as the other man slept, face beautiful in lax lines beside him. Jim smiled and settled against the other man, feeling Leonard shift and mould himself against him, before slipping into sleep himself.


End file.
